


Inventory

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie catches Pete goofing off again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW prompt, "Entertaining." Also for the daily prompt "Glower" at 1MW

"Go for it!" Pete laughed, running around the corner. He skidded to a halt when he saw Artie standing there, his arms crossed. Pete immediately slipped his hands behind his back, and Artie's glare increased. "What's with the glower, Artie?" he teased. "Didn't your mother ever warn you? Your face'll stick like that."

If anything, Artie's glower increased even more. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Pete shrugged. "Inventory."

"You were playing!" Artie accused.

Pete saw no reason to deny it. "They aren't mutually exclusive, you know. Some of these things are pretty entertaining."

"The warehouse is not a playground!" Artie yelled furiously. "The football, yes, is fine. And I allowed the ping pong with Alice's mirror - which I shouldn't have, by the way, because look at how that turned out - but this is going too far!" He stuck out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Fine." Pete pulled the small blue ball from behind his back and handed it over.

"Claudia, give me the glove!" Artie demanded.

Sheepishly, Claudia came around from the other aisle and handed over the matching baseball glove. "We just wanted to see if it would really throw around corners, A-man, no need to blow a fuse," she said.

Artie glowered again and snapped. "No more inventory for either of you for a week. Now get out of my warehouse!"

As he stormed off, Claudia and Pete exchanged stealthy high-fives.


End file.
